Inazuma Eleven: Battle from the Future
by PhantomBlizzard
Summary: For Endou and the Raimon Eleven, things seem peaceful in Inazuma Town, until now. Weird Characters appear, but they don't know what they are getting themselves into. Join Endou, Gouenji, Kidou, and the Raimon Football Club as they fight a force from the future. (Contains OC) P.S. This is my very first fanfiction, and I would appreciate it if you could tell me anything I am missing.


Chapter One: Beginning

(Note: this is my first ever fanfiction so I hope you enjoy.)

It was a bright, sunny day in Inazuma Town, as we see a young Endou, along with the other members of the Raimon Football club, working on their morning drills down by the riverbank. Today was not his morning; he had spilt a cup of orange juice on his father's morning paper, his Raimon tracksuit had shrunk in the wash, and he forgot his gloves at home when he arrived at the riverbanks.

"Today is really not my day, is it?" said Endou is a stressed tone.

"No it isn't, but that makes it the funniest part...sh sh sh sh sh." said Kogure maniacally.

"Kogure you better stop making fun of Endou, or else you'll pay!" said Haruna.

"You won't do anyth- AWW!" screamed Kogure at the top of his lungs as Haruna pulled his ear.

"Are you going to stop making fun of Endou?" said Haruna as she continued to pull his ear.

"Yes, yes I'll stop…" Kogure cried out.

(Everyone began to laugh)

All had seemed calm for the rest of practise, and the team continued to train as the morning passed by.

(RING-RING)

"Damn it, that's the school bell. We're gonna be late for class!" said Endou while he packed his equipment.

"THAT'S WHY I SAID TO LEAVE PRACTISE EARLY!" yelled Haruna in disappointment.

"C'mon guys we have to hurry up." said Kidou.

Everyone rushed to pack their stuff, then made their way to class. After school, Endou, Gouenji, and Kidou met up in front of the school to practice by the riverbank again.

"Guys, we should get to the riverbank as fast as we can so that we can practise longer!" Endou said excitedly.

"Endou hasn't changed one bit, even though we are in our third year, right Gouenji?" Kidou asked.

"Yeah, but that's what drives me to play football with him." Gouenji replied.

"Anyway, we should get going or else he's gonna get there before us." Kidou said.

(They proceed to the riverbank.)

"What took you guys so long? I want to start practicing already." Endou said.

"Sorry Endou, we just lost track of time." said Kidou.

"Endou pass me the football." Gouenji said with enthusiasm.

"Let's play football!" Endou said as he passed the football.

(BANG)

"Football should be destroyed..." said a dark figure. He intersected the ball at lightning fast speed.

"Who are you? And why does football need to be destroyed?" Endou said in shock.

"My name is Tokaru Shuuji, and football is the reason why I'm all alone." said the mystery character. He wore black pants, and hid the top half of his body with a black cloak. "This football that you cherish so much has caused me so much grief and suffering."

"Endou, pass me another football!" said Gouenji angrily.

"o..ok Gouenji." said Endou.

"FIRE TORNADO!" yelled Gouenji as he shot the ball at Tokaru with burning hot flames.

"Is this all the power you have?" said Tokaru maniacally. "I'll show you what true power is. Disaster...CANNON!" said Tokaru angrily.

(FLASH) Everyone is dazed by the sudden white flash that appears, along with a breeze.

"What did football ever do to you?" A voice was heard from the flash. It was able to repel the power of Tokaru's shot. "You're hurting football's feelings."

"Wh.. who the hell are you?" asked Tokaru.

"My name is Matsukaze Tenma, and I'm here because I love football, just like coach End.. eh… I mean just like these three." said the flash.

"Matsukaze uhh, since you're here that leaves me no choice but to flee." said Tokaru.

"Wait you won't get away with this…" said Tenma.

(Fshsh) It was too late for Tenma as Tokaru teleported to safety.

"Tenma, was it?" asked Endou.

"Yes, what is it?" Tenma replied.

"Who was that guy? And why does he hate football so much?" said Endou.

"I'll fill you guys in, but we need to go somewhere private. I don't know want anyone to know about this." said Tenma.

"Alright, we should go to the hideout." said Kidou.

The four boys then travelled to discuss the situation at the hideout, but the three Raimon lads did not know what they were going to get involved in.

End of Chapter


End file.
